


my love divine (beyond word or measured time)

by reddieforlove



Series: Closer [4]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: 5/7 of the losers are in a band, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Language, M/M, Modern AU, Musicians, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforlove/pseuds/reddieforlove
Summary: Eddie and Richie reconnect yet again at Ben and Bev's wedding.





	my love divine (beyond word or measured time)

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! The fourth part (and next to last of the series)! I'm so excited for you all to read it!
> 
> Fic Title: Untitled by Paper Route
> 
> Instead of making the spotify playlist, I'm just telling you the inspiration songs here.
> 
> 1\. Closer - Kings of Leon  
> 2\. The Wreck of Our Hearts - Sleeping Wolf  
> 3\. You Can't Be Told - Valerie June  
> 4\. I Can Only Give You Everything - Nick Waterhouse  
> 5\. I Wanna Be Yours - Arctic Monkeys  
> 6\. Untitled - Paper Route  
> 7\. Unchained Melody - The Righteous Brothers  
> 8\. Need You Tonight - Welshly Arms  
> 9\. Change It All - Harrison Storm  
> 10\. Wherever You Will Go - Charlene Soraia

Eddie took a deep breath as he straightened from his desk, brushing the nonexistent wrinkles from his shirt before straightening his tie and buttoning his suit jacket. The surface of his desk was nearly clear, with only a small stack of folders, powered down computer, and a rinsed out coffee mug. It was ready to stand empty and unused for a week. All that he had to do was tell his boss that he was clocking out, something that was easier said than done.

See, Eddie was magnificently good at what he did. It wasn’t natural talent, but rather from determination and hard work, to prove to the world and himself that he could do this. It didn’t come easy but it was rewarding. The only downside was that providing how valuable he was to the accounting firm where he worked was that his boss was hardly ever willing to give him a break. It took him fighting tooth and nail to get the older man to sign off on a full week of vacation.

But Eddie wasn’t willing to give in. The week was too important.

With a sigh, he made his way towards the large office with an actual door that could be closed, something he only dreamed of having. An open plan office was all fine and good until Eddie realized that privacy was a pipe dream in a place like this. He couldn’t even get mail delivered without feeling like all eyes were on him.

“Mr. Jenkins?” he called out, knocking on the door.

“Come in,” a gruff voice answered him.

Eddie did just that, slipping through the door.

“Hello, sir,” he said respectfully, clasping his hands in front of him.

“Kaspbrak,” his boss said without even looking up from the memo in his hands. “I need you to edit this thing. Charlie has no idea how the hell to write a complete sentence. Have it on my desk by Monday, would you?”

Eddie frowned, though he had the sense that something like this would happen.

“I’m going away this week, Mr. Jenkins,” he said.

Two beady grey eyes finally looked up at him.

“Nonsense.”

Eddie swallowed hard, bracing himself.

“It’s true, sir. I took a week of vacation. I won’t be back until the Monday after next,” he reminded him.

“Well I certainly didn’t sign off on that,” the other man was growing annoyed.

“You actually did. Six months ago.”

Eddie had secured the vacation days as soon as he was told the date of the event.

“You can’t possibly be gone the entire week. Why don’t you come in Monday and we can discuss your vacation happening another time?”

Anger began to rise in Eddie’s chest, hot and blistering. It was times like this that his occasionally quick temper had the potential to get him in trouble.

“I can’t do that. My plane tickets are nonrefundable,” he said, his tone much tighter and less polite.

“Where could you possibly be going that’s this damn important?”

“A wedding.”

Those eyes narrowed slightly.

“You’re taking a week off just for a wedding?” Mr. Jenkins said in a low voice.

“I’m the best man,” Eddie said, clasping his hands just a little tighter.

Truth be told, that wasn’t the only reason but it wasn’t anyone else’s business. His boss harrumphed and tossed the memo on his desk, shaking his head.

“I expect better of you,” he said.

Eddie bit down hard on his lower lip to keep from snapping back that he actually hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Yes sir,” he said simply, absolutely refusing to apologize.

Mr. Jenkins waved a dismissive hand and said nothing more, picking up his phone to press it to his ear. Eddie didn’t wait for a better dismissal, turning to hurry out of his office with his shoulders weighed down heavily by the confrontation. More often than not, he left the office feeling this way. He was great at his job, that was undeniable.

But Eddie also hated it with every fiber of his being.

He forced frustrated tears to remain unfallen as he gathered his belongings and hurried towards the elevators, feeling beyond ready to get out of there. Eddie didn’t even bother to take the subway home like he normally did, choosing instead to hail a taxi. He just wanted to be within the walls of his apartment, small though it was. The sooner he was there, the sooner he could finish packing. Then he could sleep and wake up and go to the airport for an early flight.

Leaving the city for a week was exactly what Eddie needed right now. Not so much because of the destination, but because of who was waiting there for him. He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips at the thought, chasing away the dark cloud hanging over his head. It was all worth it. The grief from his boss, the possibility of a hard time when he came back to work. All of it.

Because for the first time in two years, Eddie was going to see Richie Tozier again.

* * *

Even though Eddie’s stomach was twisted with nerves, it didn’t distract him from admiring the pure open beauty of the area around him. He was skeptical when Ben told him that the wedding would be in Napa Valley but now that he could see the gorgeous landscape even before they reached the manor, he knew that he and Bev had chosen right. It was beautiful. His admiration only grew when the taxi took him up the long drive to Churchill Manor. It doubled as a venue and a vineyard as well as a place for guests to stay for a few nights.

“Nice place,” the driver commented as Eddie handed over a few bills to pay him.

It was a drastic understatement. Eddie was outright gaping at the huge house as he climbed out of the back of the car. He could see Bev’s hand in the decision, knowing that she’d find the place just charming and out of the way enough to be intimate and breathtaking all at once. There was someone stepping out to greet him before he even grabbed his one suitcase, the middle-aged woman smiling pleasantly as he ascended the steps.

“Hello,” she said, reaching out to shake Eddie’s hand. “My name is Cheryl. Welcome to Churchill Manor.”

“Thank you,” Eddie said, following her inside to a small yet nicely set up foyer with a small seating area and a reception desk.

It smelled vaguely of flowers with a sort of spicy scent mixed in. He liked it.

“I assume you’re here for the Hanscom-Marsh wedding,” she said.

He nodded, watching as she stepped behind the desk.

“Can I have your last name?”

“Kaspbrak,” Eddie told her.

“Mr. Kaspbrak,” Cheryl repeated, clicking through on the computer that sat on the desk. “Yes, of course. You’re all set already. All that I need to do is give you the key to your room. It’ll be on the first floor just to the right here. Follow the hall until you find the Carneros room. It’s labeled right on the door.”

She plucked a small silver key with a midnight blue ribbon tied to it out from beneath the desk as she explained the breakfast times and the wedding schedule to him. Then she handed the key over to him with a smile.

“Let us know if you need anything, Mr. Kaspbrak. I hope you enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you very much, Cheryl,” Eddie said, though he paused before he could walk away. “Do you know if the rest of the wedding party is here right now?”

“I believe that the bride is here resting in her room. The groom left a short while ago to dine with his mother close to the river. As far as the other guests, I’m afraid that I don’t know.”

Eddie shrugged it off, smiling at her.

“Thank you again.”

With that, he followed her directions to the hall and found three doors, each of them labelled. The one he sought was at the end, gold lettering on the door spelling out **Carneros**. Eddie pressed the key into the lock and twisted it, unlocking it and pushing it open. The room was as beautiful as the rest of the place. It was decorated in the same rustic, vineyard style that he expected with large four-poster bed as well as a nightstand, a dresser, and a small table near the other end. None of that drew his eye, however. It was the window that Eddie gazed at in wonder.

It was a large bay-style window with quite a large bath placed just in front of it. It was a very romantic setup and he couldn’t help but wonder why he’d been given this room, of all the rooms. That was when he heard a door close behind him and heard a gasp of delight through the still open door of the room. Eddie barely had time to turn around and drop his bag before Beverly was launching at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and laughing happily as she squeezed him in a tight hug.

“Oh I’m so glad you’re here,” Bev breathed out as Eddie’s arms wrapped around her waist.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he told her.

She pulled away with a bright smile on her face, pressing her hands to his cheeks.

“Eddie,” she said, shaking her head with misty eyes.

She didn’t say anything else, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips that seemed entirely natural. Then Bev was stepping away, keeping a hold on his hand as she glanced around the room.

“So?” she said.

“It’s beautiful,” Eddie said, looking around as well. “A lot for one person, but incredible. You chose a great place.”

When he looked back at her, there was an undeniably mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

“What?” Eddie asked warily.

“What?” she said innocently.

“Bev,” he drew out her name, clearly letting her know that he was suspicious.

Her eyes crinkled at the corners as that smile bloomed on her face again.

“Okay so I may have done some meddling,” Beverly said.

“What did you do?” he said bluntly.

She sighed, dragging him to sit on the bed with her.

“You can’t be mad at me,” Beverly said, meeting his gaze fearlessly. “I’m getting married, Eddie. I’m feeling the love.”

“Beverly Marsh,” he said in a stern voice.

She looked unfazed, still looking incredibly satisfied with herself. Eddie had grown closer to her in the years since Atlanta. It wasn’t completely because of Ben, though he certainly had a hand in it. They just clicked. It didn’t hurt that she was so easy to love. But one of the most frustrating things about Beverly was that she never quite tried to understand why Eddie and Richie didn’t just go for it. Every time the band came to New York for something, Eddie met up with all of them and sparks flew.

He and Richie found themselves right back where they left off, falling for each other more and more each time. But they didn’t have to talk it out to know that it wasn’t time. Their lives didn’t align yet, even though it had been almost four years since Atlanta. Eddie was working his way up at the financial firm and Richie was going on an international tour or getting swept up in awards season or sequestering himself away with the rest of the band to write a new album. It was never the right time and they knew it.

“Oh don’t pretend like you weren’t going to end up here one way or another. I just saved you the hassle of having to pay for a room that you weren’t going to use,” Beverly said.

Eddie couldn’t exactly deny her words.

“Shouldn’t you spend a little more time worrying about having the perfect wedding and a little less time worrying about my relationship with Richie?” he asked, changing tactics.

Beverly grinned at him, clasping her hand over his.

“All of my favorite people in the world are here,” she said, her eyes shining with delight. “It’s already perfect.”

* * *

Not long after Beverly left him so that she could finalize the wine choices for the wedding reception, Eddie poked around the room and found exactly what he was looking for. Richie’s ever present guitar was hidden behind the table in the corner of the room and his duffle bag was shoved into the closet out of the way. There was only a garment bag hanging up, clearly holding Richie’s suit. With a sigh, Eddie placed his own suit for the wedding in beside it before unpacking the rest of the clothes into the small, unsurprisingly empty dresser and his toiletries into the bathroom.

Beverly told him that Richie had gone with the others to explore the area and find them somewhere to go out to dinner all together. Eddie was somewhat relieved for the time he had to gather himself, knowing that Richie could come back any time and they’d have to face whatever happened. He contented himself with laying on the bed, curled up beneath a soft blanket as he watched a random movie on the television. No, he wasn’t exactly taking advantage of his surroundings.

But Eddie honestly couldn’t remember the last time he could just sit back and relax without a thousand things on his mind. It came as no surprise when he started to drift off, months and months of hard work and poor sleeping habits catching up to him all at once. Eddie didn’t even notice when the remote slipped from his grasp and fell to the bed. He was fast asleep before the movie even came back from a commercial break, too warm and comfortable to make himself stay awake.

There was no telling how much time passed before he started to wake slowly, feeling the softest touch stroking over his cheek. Eddie let out a soft sigh, snuggling further into the bed even as he tilted his face towards the touch, liking how warm and familiar it felt. There was a soft laugh from somewhere nearby that he recognized but it wasn’t quite enough to chase the comfortable, sleepy haze from his mind. Eddie felt content for the first time in a long time and he wanted it to last forever.

“C’mon baby,” a quiet, husky voice urged him gently. “Open those gorgeous eyes for me.”

“No,” Eddie whined out, not wanting to lose this feeling yet.

The bed dipped with the other person’s weight and those fingers stroked through his hair as lips pressed gently to his, rousing him more than anything else had so far. Eddie’s eyelids fluttered as he shifted closer, wanting more of the tender kiss. Then the lips were gone and a disappointed noise rose in his throat as he finally dragged his eyes open. Richie was right there, stretched out on his side with his elbow propped on the bed and holding up his head as he gazed at Eddie with a warm, amused expression his face.

“There you are,” Richie said approvingly, stroking his thumb over Eddie’s jaw. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything quite so beautiful.”

Color rose to Eddie’s cheeks as his heart fluttered in his chest.

“Richie,” he breathed out, reaching his hand up to wrap it around Richie’s wrist, if only to ground himself so that his mind could catch up and realize that this was real and not some fantastic dream.

“Hey Eds,” Richie said, a grin tugging at his lips.

Eddie pushed up off of the bed without another thought, delving his fingers into that soft, wild hair before pressing his lips firmly to Richie’s. The other man didn’t complain, his hand falling to Eddie’s hip as he rolled over onto his back, bringing Eddie with him. He definitely didn't mind the shift in position, letting his legs fall to either side of Richie’s hips as he kissed him slowly and deeply, savoring every brush of their lips and stroke of their tongues. It was a consuming kiss, chasing away all thoughts of anything but Richie from his mind as Eddie carded his fingers through his hair.

He didn’t even know when tears gathered in his eyes but one slipped out from beneath his closed eyes and traced a wet path down his cheek. Another followed, and then another after that, but Eddie refused to move away. He needed this, even as he cried silently and kissed Richie with everything he was worth. When one of the tears mingled on their lips, Richie drew away at the salty taste and opened his eyes. A slight frown forming as he brushed his thumb over Eddie’s cheek.

“Baby, why are you crying?” he asked, sounding worried.

Eddie shook his head, letting out a shaky breath.

“I just missed you,” he whispered.

The words were too simple, even though they were true. There was more to it than that but the last thing that Eddie wanted to do right now was burden Richie. He leaned back in to kiss him again but Richie stopped him, sitting up slowly with Eddie still on his lap. His thumbs wiped away the tears that wouldn’t stop coming as his brow knitted with concern.

“Talk to me,” Richie said gently, his eyes searching Eddie’s face. “You don’t look okay.”

Eddie scoffed, wiping his sleeve over his cheek roughly.

“I know I look like hell,” he said, the words coming out more snappy than he meant them to.

“Eds,” Richie said, holding his face in his hands.

Eddie met his gaze unwillingly, afraid of what Richie would see reflected in his eyes.

“Fuck,” Richie said, clearly not liking what he saw.

Eddie had to wonder what did it. Was it the dark circles beneath his eyes? The thinness of his face? The constant tired, hopeless look in his eyes?

“What are they doing to you?” Richie asked.

Eddie swallowed hard as a lump rose in his throat, shuddering a little as he tried to turn his face away.

“I’m fine,” he said, sounding incredibly unconvincing even to his own ears.

Richie didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. The doubt rolled off of him in waves. Eddie found himself choking back a sob as emotions rose in his chest that he’d been shoving down for a long time. He buried his face into Richie’s shoulder, choked sobs and whimpers filling the air as he realized he couldn’t push it all away anymore.

“I’m so tired,” Eddie cried as Richie stroked his hair and rubbed at his back. “I’m just...I can’t...I...I…”

“Shhh,” Richie hushed him, holding Eddie close. “Let it out, baby.”

Eddie did just that, releasing all of his pent up emotions as Richie held him through it all, stroking his hair and his back and pressing kisses to his temple. He didn’t know how long they sat there as he cried but when Eddie lifted his head, he felt emotionally drained and yet somehow lighter. Richie dried his face before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. But before he could say anything, knuckles rapped against their door.

“You can’t keep him locked up with you forever, Richie!” Beverly yelled, bringing a smile to both of their faces. “Stop sucking face and get your asses out here. We’re going out.”

Eddie laughed lightly, looking back at Richie who was smiling yet with the slightest hint of worry still in his eyes.

“We’ll talk later, yeah?” he said.

“Yeah,” Eddie agreed with a nod, knowing he couldn’t cry like that into Richie’s shirt and not tell him what it was about.

His eyes dropped to Richie’s shoulder and he grimaced at the large wet spot there.

“Sorry about that,” he muttered, feeling guilty.

“Hey,” Richie said, tilting his chin up. “Never be sorry.”

Eddie nodded, knowing that he meant it. After another brief kiss, he slid off the bed to let Richie stand up.

“I’m gonna wash up a little,” he said, already moving towards the bathroom.

“This is convenient, you know?” Richie asked before Eddie could make it all the way there.

He stopped, turning around in time to see Richie tug his t-shirt over his head. Eddie couldn’t help but feel a tug of heat in his lower belly at the sight of his lightly muscled torso, the tattoos that littered his skin, and that nipple piercing that drove them both so crazy.

“What is?” Eddie managed to say, dragging his eyes up to meet Richie’s gaze.

A grin formed on the other man’s face, clearly showing his amusement at whatever thoughts were running through his head.

“For the tradition,” Richie said, as if it was obvious. “You’re Haystack’s best man and I’m the lovely Miss Marsh’s maid of honor.”

He said the title proudly, without a care in the world. It made Eddie love him more.

“So?” he said.

“Well you know what they say. It’s good luck for the maid of honor and best man to fuck,” Richie said.

A laugh rose to Eddie’s lips before he could stop himself and Richie looked beyond satisfied as his laughter filled the air.

“Like I said,” Richie continued, shrugging one shoulder before going for the closet to find another shirt in his bag. “It’s convenient.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Eddie said with a shake of his head, turning towards the bathroom.

“I’m right too!” he called out.

“You usually are,” Eddie sighed where only he could hear, feeling even more grateful for this trip in that moment.

* * *

It was wonderful, being back with everyone. It felt like coming home. Eddie had been greeted by a group hug with all of them as soon as he stepped out into the foyer of the manor with Richie not far behind him. Mike even lifted him off the floor into a bear hug as Eddie giggled hysterically. Being with the others made him forget all about his worries. It was just the seven of them, celebrating life as much as they were celebrating Ben and Bev. The Jazz bar they went to was filled with tourists and locals alike, with a great bar and a dance floor for the really enthusiastic visitors.

Eddie was pulled out to dance no less than nine times between Richie, Bev, Mike, and, surprisingly Bill at one point. When he finally collapsed into a chair at a small empty table, convinced that he couldn’t possible dance anymore, Richie took up the seat across from him and slid across a glass of wine. The music had faded into a slow song. Mike was watching from the bar with a grin as Bill and Stan danced close together, their foreheads touching and intimate smiles on their faces.

Bev and Ben were swaying back and forth too, her head on his shoulder as he whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. There was a certain euphoric atmosphere surrounding all of them. Eddie couldn’t get enough of it. His eyes flitted away from the dance floor and settled on Richie when the other man reached out to brush his fingers over the back of Eddie’s hand. Richie just had eyes for him, feeling awed at the sight of how beautiful Eddie looked in the soft, dim light of the bar.

“What are you thinking about?” Eddie asked him, able to sense that he was deep in thought.

“The night we met,” Richie said honestly, brushing his thumb over Eddie’s knuckles. “You remember?”

He couldn’t help but smile, nodding his head. There was very little chance of Eddie ever forgetting that night. It changed everything.

“You used a dumbass pickup line on me,” he said, turning his hand over to lace his fingers through Richie’s. “Where the fuck have you been all my life?”

Eddie lowered his voice dramatically to mimic Richie, who laughed aloud at his mockery.

“I would have said anything to get you to come with us,” Richie said honestly, squeezing his hand. “I was fucking enamored.”

Eddie smiled, feeling loose and warm in the best of ways.

“I almost said no,” he admitted.

Richie’s eyebrows rose a little, though he didn’t look bothered.

“What made you say yes?” he asked.

Eddie didn’t answer right away, gazing back at him.

“I guess there was just something telling me to say yes. A gut instinct, I guess.”

“You should always follow those instincts,” Richie advised, doing his best to look serious.

Eddie smiled at him.

“You think so?” he said.

“Definitely,” Richie said with a nod. “I don’t know what the hell would be going on my life if that night hadn’t happened but I know it wouldn’t be worth much without you.”

“I know how you feel,” Eddie told him, feeling a strange desperate need rising in his chest. “I want it to be our time, Rich. I don’t want to say goodbye again.”

He didn’t know if it was his heightened emotions or the alcohol that brought the words forth but Eddie almost regretted them when Richie’s eyes widened a little bit. He opened his mouth to say something in response but the others came stumbling towards them as the music picked up again.

“We’ll talk,” Richie promised him.

Eddie nodded, panic bringing a bitter taste to his mouth. Then they were being pulled to the bar to do a round of shots with the others and his mind was on other things. The rest of the night went much the same. They danced and they drank until last call when they staggered out to the two Ubers that Mike and Bill called up for them. Eddie was half draped across Richie’s lap, his cheek pressed over his heart as he tried not to focus on the movement of the car too much. Now that the delightful buzz of drinking was wearing off, he wasn’t feeling too good.

They tried to be as quiet as possible as they stumbled into the manor. Bev and Stan amused everyone as they shushed one another continuously all the way to the hall that held their rooms, getting louder each time they made the shushing noise until Ben pulled Bev away and Mike and Bill did the same with Stan. Eddie and Richie were left to make their way into their room, half-leaning on one another as Richie unlocked the door.

“I wanna bath,” Eddie announced before falling heavily onto the bed, already curling into the soft covers.

“Not tonight babe,” Richie mumbled, kicking off his shoes by the door.

“But it’s so big, Rich,” he said, his words slurring together. “It’ll fit both of us.”

Richie simply hummed, tugging Eddie’s shoes off to toss them across the room. Then he collapsed onto the bed next to him, letting his eyes close.

“No,” Eddie said, reaching out to poke at Richie’s side. “You gotta take off your...shit...what’re they called...your eye things.”

“Contacts,” Richie’s voice was muffled by the pillow where he buried his face.

“Yeah you gotta take those out.”

Richie rolled over onto his back, opening his eyes as wide as he could.

“Do it for me,” he said.

“That’s fucking...that’s disgusting,” Eddie said with a wrinkled nose.

“Dammit,” Richie huffed.

He rolled off of the bed, stumbling his way towards the bathroom to take them out. Eddie realized that he wasn’t at all comfortable in his jeans or shirt and did his best to get them off without actually sitting up. He managed to do it after a lot of wiggling, tossing them in the direction of the closet before snuggling under the covers in his briefs alone. Richie came out and eyed Eddie’s clothes scattered on the ground.

“You tryin’ to seduce me, Spaghetti Man?” he asked, pulling his own shirt over his head.

“No, just wanna be comfy,” Eddie said, snuggling into his pillow.

Richie hopped as he tried to kick off his jeans, finally freeing himself from them before climbing over Eddie to get to his side of the bed.

“Me too,” he said, tugging Eddie in close.

Eddie didn’t fight it, making himself comfortable with his head over Richie’s chest and their hands loosely entwined over Richie’s stomach as he nuzzled at Eddie’s temple for a few moments before growing still. They both fell asleep quickly, the long day and the drinks all catching up to them. Yet they were both more content than they’d been in a long time, feeling whole now that they were together.

* * *

It took Eddie less time to wake up in the morning than it did the previous day and he owed it entirely to the dull throb in his head.

“Ow,” he groaned, pressing his palm to his forehead as if the touch alone would ease his pain.

There was a laugh from somewhere in the room.

“Now that’s the sign of a great night out,” Richie said.

“Fuck you,” Eddie said weakly without any true heat in his words. “I feel like there’s a knife in my skull.”

The bed dipped a little next to him and he opened his eyes to see a fully dressed Richie holding out a cup of water as well as a handful of Ibuprofen. He looked better than he had any right to, considering he drank just as much as Eddie.

“How about that bath?” he asked as Eddie swallowed the medicine down.

It sounded amazing right now. But before Eddie could open his mouth, they heard the sound of the others drifting out of their rooms. Bill called out to Richie and Eddie that they were headed to breakfast and they both sighed.

“Rain check, I guess,” Eddie sighed.

Richie didn’t look any happier about it, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Take your time,” he said, stroking a thumb over Eddie’s cheek. “I’ll make sure we save something good for you.”

Eddie nodded, watching him go before sliding out of the bed to wash up in the bathroom. He took a short, hot shower before dressing in clean clothes all while the throbbing in his head dulled thanks to the pills Richie gave him. By the time he made it to the dining room, the others were in full conversation, laughing and passing food all around the table. Eddie couldn’t help but smile when they all greeted him boisterously as he slipped into the seat next to Richie, gladly taking his hand when Richie tapped his palm lightly.

“Take your pick of anything,” Bev said, sweeping her hand over the table. “It’s more than we need.”

“Speak for yourself,” Mike said, loading several pancakes onto his plate.

Eddie smiled as the conversation continued, ranging from funny stories to suggestive jokes, mostly from Richie, to how amazing the vineyard was. There were mimosas available that Eddie avoided, sticking with water and a small glass of plain orange juice. Richie didn’t seem to have any problem eating with his left hand, keeping his fingers laced through Eddie’s as he told an enthusiastic story about his childhood with Bev that Ben had apparently never heard.

It was new to Eddie too and he made the mistake of taking a drink just as Richie got to the funniest part, nearly choking as he laughed. Richie looked proud of himself, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s lips once he regained the ability to breathe. Beverly grinned at them from across the table, winking at Eddie when he caught her eye. He flushed in response, unable to keep from smiling as he ducked his head and put a bite of eggs in his mouth.

They barely finished breakfast before Bev and Ben were dividing up tasks between all of them. There was stuff to get done before the wedding tomorrow and they were all happy to help. It took all day, with barely a second to breathe, to check in that all of the guests had arrived at the hotel up the road, that the menu was finalized for the reception, that the florist and baker were ready to deliver the flowers and cake, and that nothing else would go wrong.

After a late, exhausted dinner with the others, Eddie found himself staggering back to the room with Richie at his side, feeling tired but determined. There wasn’t going to be anything keeping them apart tonight. Not if he could help it. It seemed that Richie had the same idea, since he crossed the room to the bathtub as soon as Eddie sat on the bed to kick off his shoes.

“No falling asleep,” he instructed over his shoulder, twisting the knobs until the water was the perfect temperature.

“Yes sir,” Eddie said with a light laugh, feeling almost giddy in spite of his exhaustion.

Richie smirked at him before tugging his shirt over his head and unfastening his pants. Eddie felt a ripple of heat run through him as he bit down on his lower lip, unbuttoning his own shirt to slip it off, letting it fall to the floor carelessly. Richie was already down to his boxers by the time Eddie unbuttoned his own pants and he was across the room and kissing Eddie before he could move again.

It was a consuming kiss, with desperation and heat yet a certain tenderness to it that had Eddie feeling breathless in the best kind of way. He pushed closer to Richie, wanting more without a care in the world for what was going on outside the four walls of their room. Richie weaved his fingers through Eddie’s hair, stroking it lightly as they staggered across the room. But then Richie was pulling away from the kiss and Eddie let out a protesting noise.

“We have time,” Richie soothed him, pressing another soft kiss to his lips. “Let’s just relax together.”

Eddie nodded, pushing his pants down his legs and kicking them away before stripping off his briefs as well. He slipped into the bath first, sighing at the instant calming effect of submerging himself in the warm water. He leaned forward, letting Richie climb in behind him before leaning back against his chest. It was lovely, with the last rays of sun filtering through the window, casting the room into a soft light. It was perfect.

“Talk to me,” Richie said quietly, stroking his fingers up and down Eddie’s arm.

It was obvious what he wanted to hear. The promised talk had finally arrived. But Eddie wasn’t sure that he was ready. He bit down on his lower lip, tensing up before he sank down further into the water.

“It’s really nothing,” he said, not wanting to burden Richie with his own issues. “I was just tired and-”

“Eds,” Richie cut him off.

Clearly he wasn’t buying it. Eddie turned his face towards the window, staring out at the beautiful gardens and the green landscape beyond.

“I hate my job,” he said out loud for the first time, speaking in a whisper as if the wrong person had the chance of hearing even though Richie was the only one listening. “I’m good at it. _Really_ good at it. But it’s so time consuming and exhausting. I barely have time to breathe. I don’t sleep much because I’m working, even when I’m at home. This isn’t… it isn’t what I imagined it would be. I wanted something different. I wanted _more_. I wanted to change the world but I’m working for a bunch of rich people who probably do more to make it worse. I’m so tired, Rich. It’s not worth it anymore.”

Tears stung at his eyes and rolled down his cheeks as he spoke, his voice even breaking a few times and his chest growing uncomfortably tight. Eddie took Richie’s hand in his to distract himself, playing with his long fingers until he was breathing evenly again. Richie let him, remaining quiet until Eddie relaxed into him again.

“You shouldn’t stick around doing something that makes you miserable,” he said quietly.

“I don’t know what else to do,” Eddie said, feeling helpless. “I have a lease on my apartment and I’m still thousands of dollars in debt. I can’t just be unemployed without a backup plan. And I know what you’re going to say but the answer is no. I’m not going to let you pay it all off, Rich. It’s just not something I’m comfortable with.”

“That’s actually not what I’m going to say.”

Eddie blinked, remaining silent as he felt a little foolish for jumping to conclusions.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his shoulders slumping a little. “I just… I _hate_ this. I hate feeling so trapped.”

“What if I could offer you a way out?” Richie asked.

He didn’t quite know what to say to that. On the one hand, Eddie would gladly accept an escape if it was offered. But he wasn’t sure exactly what Richie was offering, so it was hard to say yes right away.

“What does that mean?” Eddie asked quietly.

Richie wrapped an arm loosely around his waist, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek before speaking again.

“We’re getting involved in something new,” he said, his words vague enough to catch Eddie’s interest. “All of the Losers, I mean. It’s something we’ve wanted to do for a while now and it’s finally gonna happen. We’re partnering up with some investors to start up a nonprofit organization aimed at helping LGBT+ kids under eighteen.”

Eddie’s eyes widened and he felt awe and warmth filling his chest.

“Rich, that’s amazing,” he breathed out.

“Yeah,” Richie said, hiding his smile in Eddie’s shoulder. “We’re all pretty fucking excited about it. You know it means a lot to all of us.”

“I know,” Eddie said, stroking his thumb over Richie’s knuckles. “You’re gonna do so much good, Richie. I just know it.”

Richie nodded, though there was something hanging in the air. Clearly he wasn’t done speaking. Eddie fell silent, waiting for him to continue.

“We’re gonna start out small until we get things going. It’ll start out in Manhattan and branch out from there. We want to have outreach services, community centers, and even a few shelters for kids who have nowhere else to go. And we need to staff the offices there.”

Eddie somehow knew exactly where this was going at this point.

“Richie…” he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“We were thinking about you before you told me about your shitty job,” Richie hurried to tell him. “We need a CFO.”

Eddie sat up abruptly, turning around to face him with wide eyes and lips parted in surprise.

“I’m not qualified for that, Richie,” he said, shaking his head.

“Eds-”

“I’m serious,” Eddie cut him off. “I love you for this, among other things… _a lot_ of things... but you need someone who has experience with this type of thing. I’m too young and inexperienced.”

Richie stared at him blankly, seeming like he hadn’t heard a single thing Eddie said.

“Rich?”

He just blinked, staring at Eddie for a long time before finally jerking out of his trance.

“You love me,” he whispered.

Eddie realized what he said and swallowed hard before speaking.

“Yeah,” he said, equally as quiet. “I do, Richie. I-I love you.”

Richie cupped his face gently, gazing at him with wonder and disbelief.

“Seriously?” he said.

“You had to have known,” Eddie said.

He thought it was something that existed between them. An unspoken truth that didn’t need to be put into words.

“It’s different, hearing it,” Richie said, stroking Eddie’s cheek with his thumb. “I love you too.”

Suddenly, he knew exactly what Richie meant. Even though he knew it already, Eddie’s heart felt like it would burst out of his chest as he inhaled sharply. He couldn’t help the smile that broke out over his face, one that Richie eagerly returned.

“You’re right,” Eddie said.

Richie leaned in brushing a kiss over his lips. But he pulled away before it could go any further.

“Think about it, baby. I want you to be happy,” he said, stroking Eddie’s hair. “It doesn’t matter how old you are or how long you’ve been working. You and I both know that you’ll be good at this job because you will be determined to be good at it. And this is the perfect chance to change the world, Eds.”

Eddie knew that he was right. It was too perfect of an opportunity to pass up. But part of him still hesitated.

“What if I’m not good at it?” he asked quietly. “What if I can’t help like you think I can?”

“Eddie, my love,” Richie said, shaking his head. “You know what some of these kids are going through. You can share your story with them and make sure that their lives are better than ours. Who could be better?”

Eddie beamed at him, unable to control his reaction anymore.

“I want this, Richie. I really do,” he said softly.

“Then let’s do it, baby.”

With a surge of affection and actual hope that left him feeling alive and exhilarated for the first time in years, Eddie surged forward and kissed Richie deeply, pouring every bit of love that he could into the kiss. A mere ten minutes later, he was wrapped in a fluffy white robe and sitting between Richie’s legs on the bed, typing furiously at an email on his phone as Richie played with the belt of his robe and nuzzled at him affectionately, humming out a familiar tune the whole time. Eddie paused in typing up his two week’s notice, banishing the gleeful image from his mind of his asshole boss having to read it and realize that Eddie wasn’t coming back to that miserable place.

“What song is that?” he asked.

“Hmm?” Richie asked, pausing his humming. “Oh, it’s uh… my mom used to listen to it a lot. When things were good at home. Or, at least, not so fucked up.”

“I recognize it,” Eddie said.

“Most people do.”

He hesitated, considering his words carefully before speaking them.

“Can you sing it?” Eddie asked.

Richie seemed surprised for a moment, odd for someone who made their living off of singing. Eddie glanced at him and saw a pink flush staining his cheeks.

“You don’t have to,” he said quickly, though it was a little funny that Richie was embarrassed to sing.

“I will,” Richie said quickly. “Just not used to this type of venue.”

Then he pulled Eddie closer and took a deep breath before starting off slowly and softly.

 _Whoa, my love_ __  
_My darling_ __  
_I've hungered for your touch_  
_A long, lonely time_

Eddie realized why it was so familiar. It was something he used to hear on the crackly radio that sat in the kitchen in his childhood home. Richie’s voice was significantly different from the original singer but the song was no less beautiful for it. Eddie would even argue that it sounded better, simply because it was Richie and there was so much emotion beneath his words as he sang softly for Eddie and Eddie alone.

 _And time goes by so slowly_ __  
_And time can do so much_  
_Are you still mine?_

 _I need your love_ __  
_I need your love_  
_God speed your love to me_

Eddie closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in Richie’s husky voice as he dropped his phone to the bed. He could finish the email later. He stroked his fingers over Richie’s forearm, feeling the fullest extent of his love for the other man.

 _Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea_ __  
_To the open arms of the sea_ __  
_Lonely rivers sigh, "Wait for me, wait for me_  
_I'll be coming home, wait for me"_

 _Whoa, my love_ __  
_My darling_ __  
_I've hungered, hungered for your touch_  
_A long, lonely time_

 _And time goes by so slowly_ __  
_And time can do so much_  
_Are you still mine?_

“I love you so much,” Eddie whispered.

Richie stopped singing, taking a long, shaky breath.

“Eddie,” he said, sounding overwhelmed.

Eddie turned to face him slowly, his lips parting in shock at the sight of tears in Richie’s dark eyes.

“Hey,” he said quietly, pressing a hand to Richie’s cheek.

Richie immediately leaned into the touch, smiling at him.

“It’s okay,” he said, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s palm. “I’m so fucking happy.”

Eddie threw his arms around Richie, pressing a long kiss to his lips.

“I love you too,” Richie said against his lips. “So fucking much, Eds. More than anything.”

Eddie stroked his fingers through Richie’s hair, pulling away just a little bit to nod his head.

“I know,” he assured Richie.

Richie pulled him again, kissing him slowly and deeply, holding Eddie close as if he never wanted to let him go. As if the world began and ended with the two of them and nothing else mattered outside of this moment. Then Richie began kissing his way down to Eddie’s throat, nipping, sucking, and laving every bit of attention over his most sensitive spots as Eddie tilted his head back.

“I’m yours,” he gasped out, Richie’s song filling his head. “All yours.”

Richie groaned against his skin, the vibrations sending heat spreading throughout Eddie’s body.

“And I’m yours,” Richie said, all while undoing the belt on Eddie’s robe.

They both quickly stripped down again, wanting nothing between them. Eddie tossed his phone off the bed as Richie kissed over his shoulder, delving his hands into that wild hair as he arched towards him. Then Richie was pressing him back towards the bed and Eddie was stroking his hands over his back, ready for everything that Richie could give him.

“I want you, Rich,” he said, gazing up into Richie’s eyes. “I want everything. Give me all of you.”

Richie looked heavily affected by his words, nodding his head as he swallowed hard.

“Turn over, baby boy.”

Eddie did just that, flipping over onto his hands and knees. He expected Richie to leave the bed to find lube and a condom somewhere. With their heightened emotions, Eddie was certain that this would be hard and fast. He couldn’t have been more wrong. From the moment that Richie’s hands pressed over his ass and spread his cheeks, Eddie knew that this was going to be more than he’d ever experienced with anyone.

“Oh my fu...Ri-Richie,” Eddie cried out at the first stroke of Richie’s tongue over his hole.

It was strange and new and utterly amazing. Eddie couldn’t handle the mix of sensations as Richie teased at his rim, tracing it slowly with the tip of his tongue before rubbing the flat of it over him completely, then dipping inside of him before starting all over again. Eddie dropped to his elbows with his ass high in the air, his whimpers and cries muffled into the bed as shocks of pleasure ran through his body with every stroke of Richie’s tongue. It was too much and Eddie started to sob as he felt a tightening in his lower belly. As good as it was, he wasn’t ready for it to be over so soon.

“Stop,” he rushed out, his breaths coming out quickly. “Stop stop stop.”

Richie jerked away, helping Eddie sit up with panic in his eyes.

“You okay?” he asked, looking as though he’d done something wrong.

Eddie nodded as quickly as he could, feeling shaky in the aftermath of whatever that was.

“I was about to come,” he admitted.

Richie looked surprised for just a moment before grinning.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said.

Eddie huffed out a laugh.

“Shut up and fuck me, Rich.”

“Glad-fucking-ly Eddie Spaghetti.”

It was so natural and easy between them. It was hard to believe that they hadn’t known each other forever at this point. Eddie was charged with finding the lube and condom in Richie’s duffle as the other man brushed his teeth, fully aware that Eddie wouldn’t kiss him otherwise no matter how clean they were after the bath. Eddie was grateful that Richie just knew without asking, pressing a kiss to his lips as soon as they were back on the bed. Then he laid back and let his thighs fall open, whimpering and tossing his head back when Richie stroked at his cock slowly with one hand while popping open the lube with the other.

Then he was slowly circling Eddie’s already sensitive hole, slicking it up before pressing his finger in slowly. Eddie’s whimper was muffled as he bit down on his lower lip, already rocking down into Richie's hand as his body silently craved more. It was hard not to beg for Richie to fuck him right then and there, knowing that the prep was necessary. Luckily Richie didn’t draw it out, letting Eddie get used to the one finger before pressing in a second to scissor and stretch him. Then a third, just to make sure he could take all of Richie in without too much discomfort.

“Please,” Eddie gasped when it all became too much. “I need you now, Richie. Please I want-I want you inside. _Please.”_

Richie couldn’t deny him, murmuring how much he loved Eddie yet again as he rolled on the condom and slicked up his length. Eddie hitched his legs up and around Richie’s hips as he pressed in slowly, inch by inch, letting them both get used to the sensation. The stretch wasn’t more than Eddie could handle and he soon found himself rocking down in shallow movements, wanting Richie to move. It started slowly , with deep thrusts and tantalizing rolls of Richie’s hips that left Eddie panting and urging Richie on with pleas whispered against his lips.

“I love you,” Eddie gasped out as Richie fucked into him harder and faster. “I love you I love you I love you.”

He was right about their emotions. It was euphoric and overwhelming, with desparation fueling them as they tried to get a close as possible, their bodies aligned so closely that it was hard to tell where one ended and the other began. It was perfect that way, as far as they were concerned. Eddie began moaning and crying out in earnest as Richie thrusted into him at a new angle, hitting his prostate with nearly every thrust and bringing him closer and closer to his peak. Richie sensed it, reaching between them to jack off Eddie until he was coming with a cry, spilling all over his own stomach and Richie’s hand.

If he was bothered by it, Richie didn’t show it as he chased his own orgasm, wiping his hands on the sheets with the knowledge that there was a change of linens in the closet. Eddie pressed lingering kisses over his shoulders, urging him on as he met him thrust for thrust until Richie was coming with a low, drawn out moan. Then he was pulling out of Eddie and tying off the condom, tossing it to the wastebasket close to the bed before gathering Eddie in his arms as they cooled down.

“I love you,” Richie said, answering Eddie’s earlier repeating declarations. “I can’t even tell you how much, Eds. I’ve never felt like this before.”

Eddie pressed a kiss over Richie’s rapidly beating heart, able to understand all too well.

“I know,” he said.

Richie let out a soft laugh and Eddie sat up, giving him a curious look.

“What?” he said.

Richie shrugged, looking incredibly amused by something.

“That’s the second time you’ve Han Solo’d me tonight,” he said.

Eddie thought about it before smiling, knowing that Richie was right.

“It’s a classic, I guess,” he said, though they both knew full well that it was unintentional.

Richie grinned anyway, pulling him down for a deep kiss.

* * *

The wedding went off without a hitch. By the time the reception rolled around and Beverly and Ben were officially Mr. and Mrs. Hanscom, spirits were higher than ever. Richie happily announced to the others that their non-profit organization officially had a Chief Financial Officer, since Eddie officially quit his job, and the others all cheered and raised a toast to Eddie. He felt bad for taking attention away from Ben and Bev, even though they looked perfectly happy with it, and chose that moment to do a heartfelt best man’s speech in Ben’s honor.

Richie spoke for Bev not long after, cracking joke after joke that left everyone there in stitches from laughter by the time he got to the more personal part as he thanked Bev for everything, calling her a driving force in his life before challenging Ben to keep up with her for the rest of their lives. Then the dancing came. Ben and Bev didn’t last long with just each other, eventually dragging everyone else out to dance with them to the music that was all played from a playlist that Richie created for the reception.

It took a while to get to the slower songs but Eddie found himself pressed close to Richie as one played, swaying around the dancefloor with his head pressed to Richie’s shoulder. It was a peaceful moment and Eddie wished that it could last forever. But he still had uncertainties when it came to Richie, even after all that had happened over the past several days. He had four days before he had to go back to New York but Eddie couldn’t wait that long to find out what was going to happen.

“Where do we go from here, Richie?” he asked, hating that he was probably ruining the moment.

Richie stilled for just a moment before pulling away to look down at Eddie.

“What do you want?”

Eddie didn’t have to think about it for long.

“I meant what I said before,” Eddie said honestly, clasping his hands behind Richie’s neck. “I don’t want to say goodbye again. But I don’t know how that’s going to work. I don’t know what you’re even doing after this.”

“Taking a break,” Richie said.

Eddie stared at him, trying to figure out what that meant.

“What?” he finally said.

“The band,” Richie explained, staring deep into Eddie’s eyes adoringly. “Bev and Ben want to travel the world together a little bit. They’re going to be out of the country for a few months.”

Eddie hadn’t heard that before. He knew they were honeymooning in Italy but traveling for a few months was… a lot.

“What about everyone else?” he asked.

“I don’t know for sure,” Richie said, still swaying with Eddie. “I think Mike is going to take Bill and Stan back to his family farm for a while. They want a little bit of peace without having to worry about the rest of the world judging them. It’ll be good for them.”

Eddie knew that was true. It was hard for them to live as openly as they did now. The constant stream of questions about how exactly their polyamorous relationship worked could not have been easy on them. Eddie hoped that they found a little bit of peace.

“And you?”

He feared what Richie would say. Eddie could only think of their past conversations. Of Richie’s wandering, nomadic personality. Of how much he resisted setting down roots when that’s all that Eddie knew how to do. He was so convinced that Richie was going to say he was traveling to that the other man’s next words nearly knocked him off his feet.

“I was thinking about visiting New York for a few months, seeing if all the hype about living there is true,” he said thoughtfully, grinning down at Eddie. “You know anyone I can stay with?”

Eddie stared at him with wide, amazed eyes.

“Really?” he whispered.

Richie nodded, pulling Eddie in closer as he pressed their foreheads together.

“I’m not letting you go again, cutie. Not ever.”

Eddie couldn’t decide whether he was about to kiss Richie or burst into tears. Luckily the choice was taken out of his hands as Richie captured his lips into a kiss that was tender and loving in every way. Eddie couldn’t believe how quickly his life had turned around. He was tempted to pinch himself but knew that there was no need. It was all too easy to remember Richie’s words from back in Atlanta.

_“Just cause we’re not together now or next week or even next year doesn’t mean we’re not meant to be with each other. It’ll happen for us, Eddie. When the time is right, I believe that we’ll wake up in each other’s arms every morning and go to sleep in each other’s arms every night and we’ll kiss and we’ll fuck and we’ll put every other couple to shame because we’ll be the two happiest goddamn people in the world.”_

“It’s our time,” Eddie said, pulling away to gaze up at Richie.

“You’re damn right it is,” Richie agreed.

* * *

Four days later, they boarded a plane to New York, hand in hand with no intention of letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> The next part is the last. We'll see how Richie and Eddie end up in the flash forward from the third part.
> 
> I'm sorry if this isn't as good as the other parts. Even though it's over 9k it feels a little rushed to me. I just hope I'm being too hard on myself and that it is good.


End file.
